1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and more particularly, to an electronic component including a band pass filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic component of the related art, for example, a laminated band pass filter is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2007/119356. FIG. 9 is the exploded perspective view of a laminated band pass filter 500 described in International Publication No. WO 2007/119356.
The laminated band pass filter 500 includes a laminated body 502 and LC parallel resonators 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512. A plurality of insulator layers are laminated, and thus, the laminated body 502 is provided. The LC parallel resonators 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512 are defined by conductor layers and via hole conductors, and have substantial loop shapes in planar view in a direction perpendicular to a lamination direction. The loop surfaces of the LC parallel resonators 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512 overlap with one another.
In the laminated band pass filter 500 configured as described above, the loop surfaces of the LC parallel resonators 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512 are slightly misaligned. Accordingly, the degree of coupling between the LC parallel resonators 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512 is reduced, and it may be possible to achieve band narrowing of the pass band of the laminated band pass filter 500.
However, when the degree of coupling between the LC parallel resonators 504, 506, 508, 510, and 512 is reduced, it may be difficult for a high-frequency signal to pass between the LC parallel resonators, and the transmission loss of the high-frequency signal in the pass band occurs. As a result, the insertion loss of the laminated band pass filter 500 is increased.